music memes
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: contains just about every anime I've watched\read, JUST ABOUT. i might add on to this, who knows.. but this is a music challenge. place your ipod on shuffle and write a quick story bit until the song runs out to the theme of the song. K  - M RATINGS
1. Chapter 1

Jerry lee lewis- great balls of fire  
The most beautiful man he ever saw was dancing in the middle of the room. The blond hair was flying everywhere in a mess and his leather clad hips were moving. Matt walked up and started swaying in front of him to the fast pumped music. His heart was racing as the blonde turned to batt his long dark eyelashes at him and wasted no time in getting close and dancing. The biggest smile was on his face as he kissed his man claiming him on the dance floor telling the world he belonged to him.

Sugar cult- pretty girl  
Lawliet let his dark hair fall in front of his eyes as he cried alone in his room. Everything was wrong. He had fallen for the widest spread god-complex serial killer of all times and he was the only one who could bring him down. Raito opened the door to his room letting in a small flood of light as he stepped inside shutting the door behind him. Smirking he pushed the detective down on the bed and ravished his lips trailing his finger tips over his cheek and down lower to slip into his pants. Ł tried to turn his head and look away but every toucb just made him cry harder when his clothes were torn off. He couldnt stop thinking about the man that was inside him. Falling in love hurt when you hit rock bottom with a kira.

Framing hanley- lolipop

Johnny united their lips softly and let his tongue run over cherry's lower lip sensously. The blonde cyborg groaned and moved to get all his master's clothes out of his way so that he could feed. He ran his mouth over every inch of the dark haired vampire's body before biting him on his hip and sucking greedily. Rayflo smiled and laid back to let himself relax under the pleasuring feel of those hot kisses that were eating him up. Suddenly he moaned loudly as a tongue ran up him and the bites got lower and even better. Mm why couldnt he do this all the time?, he mused bucking his hips.

Pressure- be free

Kida started running down the street screaming and laughing happily at the top of his lungs. Mikado smiled clearing blood and tears from his face with the back of his hand wiping it off on his shirt. The sun was rising over ikebukuro disspelling the darkness it had been drowned in for far too long. Kida threw his yellow scarf into the air and it flew past sonohara as she dropped saix on the ground looking up with love at the sky past the bodies and death that had befallen the city in the hours before dawn. At the hospital izaya held shizuo's hand as he woke up to the brightest morning he had ever seen even when his brother had been around. Next door kida's ex girlfriend took her first steps since the blue squares and forgot all her past to prepare to live for the future. Kadota and his gang stopped the van and peered out the windows tiredly but with a new hope.

Nickelback- wherever you will go  
Kyouya let his hand cup tamaki's cheek gently as he turned his face toward him and cleared away the tears from his eyes by kissing each one as it fell.  
"i will always be here for you whether your grandmother accepts you or not. If you return to france against her wishes, i will be there to offer you a high job in my family's company." he smiled sadly "ill be with you no matter what" their lips brushed each other softly.

The hazards- gay boyfriend.  
Erika smiled eyeing the ongoings in an alley while hiding behing a trashcan. She had ditched walker at his house with dotachin in favour of following her boyfriend around the city hoping to corner him and force him to read yaoi but now it didnt seem necessary. Izaya was being pinned up against a wall violently and he was lashing out out at shizuo with his switch blade futilely. Soon the blade was dropped and he tried a new erika-like tactic. The otaku watched intensly as their kiss heated up and the clothes were getting a little disheaveled and torn open. It was like watching live action yaoi right on a realistic set! She bounced up and down and moved out in the open to watch without thinking and was immediately spotted as the two men straightened their clothes and moved away from each other akwardly. Izaya spoke up nervously.  
"i can explain, erika. We were fighting and-"  
She waved his denial away and squealed like the wiggling fangirl she was "you dont have to tell me, i saw it all, zaza-kun~! The shizaya goodness was beautiful! Do it again" she commanded her boyfriend.

Falling in love at a coffee shop- landon pig

Axel looked over at the spikey blonde boy sitting in the window seat in front of him at the coffee shop. The other man just seemed to light up the entire room as if his mere presence was a grace apoun all the customers here. Blue eyes locked with green and trailed down and up slowly with a little smile playing on the blonde's lips. Axel got up wanting desperately to know what those ocean orbs saw. He set his coffee on the table and sat in the chair across from him smiling a little which was more than he was used to.  
"hi, im axel." the red head greeted quietly and a little nervously.  
"hi, axel. Im roxas" he smiled cutely making axel's heart ache "come here often?"  
Everyday.

Perfect story- dr horrible's sing along blog

The fangirls squealed as zero and kaname kissed goodnight in front of the moon dorm as the night class was ushered back in under the watch of every day class female student. Before that they had been walking holding hands and kaname had gotten really kind to everyone as of late. The girls all agreed the couple had slept together already and it made the school that much better.  
Ichiru snorted angrily. Fine, if that brother of his wanted that other vampire instead of him, let it be so. But it wouldnt go without punishment. He wanted him all to himself.  
The silver haired level E sighed turning back to yuuki and patrolling. Was this really right for him? He didnt know.

Phantom of the opera- phantom of the opera (lolz)

Gil looked up the dark stairs trying to discern any shapes. The lights had suddenly gone out and he couldnt see to get back to his room upstairs. Suddenly a little bit of light started glowing and spread to three other spots from the top of the stairs.  
Xerxes break.  
His bangs were pushed out of the way and his eye was bandaged again for some reason. The (candleabra) balanced on his silvery hair casted a dark glow on him making everything about the man seem that much darker even in the light. He took a step down and strangely gil took a step up. A smirk pulled at break's mouth softly as he continued his slow descent to the dark raven who was slowly moving to meet him halfway. Somthing about the hatter just pulled him in deeper and deeper.  
Finally they met at the center and gil tilted up his head as break grabbed his chin and united their lips. The older man led him back up softly taking him back to his own room, and gil followed as if under a deep spell and pulled along by a thread connecting them.

Milkshake- goodnight nurse

Kadaj twisted his hips moving foward into battle where his enemies were waiting. It was time to dance, he thought merrily. Cloud looked up first followed by vincent who took out his gun and cocked it cooly before cloud had even gotten his sword at ready.  
"boys, boys, have you been waiting for me?" he ran a hand down his chest with a gentle ease "im honoured."  
Cloud squinted his eyes holding his large sword at ready not responding. Kadaj simply smiled and moved closer, swinging his hips all the way. He softly pushed away vincent's gun looking up at him with a sexy smile. His lithe hand beckoned him closer and reached up to kiss him slowly and hotly which had the dark haired man fidgeting a little. Pulling cloud in he ran a hand down the blonde's chest finally cupping his crotch. He knew how to handle men very well.

A kiss before she goes- my chemical romance

Kida smiled and laughed at sonohara's blush after he called her beautiful again. Mikado chastised him for being so bubbly and kida smiled again as he kept walking. This was how he always acted around them, like nothing was wrong with his twisted and weak life. Walking home with them was always tiring-  
Hands grabbed him pulling him back into a dark alley way quickly before anri and mikado could notice where he went. The smile disappeared from his face as hot lips attacked his neck and cold hands found their way into his clothes touching things they shouldnt. The dark haired orihara ripped off kida's pants violently tearing at the zipper and undid his own pants pushin the boy up against a wall with his legs hiked up on either side of his hips and swiftly entered the high schooler in one fluid motion starting to thrust painfully before he was ready. Kida moaned at the sudden entrance grateful that he was already loose from previous encounters.  
Izaya moved up to his lips and kissed him bruisingly biting down on his lower lip. No one could save him. If only someone could if it werent already too late.

Beauty after midnight- gothminister

Mello hopped on matt suddenly without warning and pushed his hands behind his back quickly cuffing them together and moving away as a ds fell to the floor. He tied matt's feet together before he even had the chance to jerk his leg and kick the blonde away. It was midnight and the face the mob boss was making seriously looked too dark and arousing that it just couldnt be good. Mello looked positively beautiful in the dark where the only light was from the game screen.  
"matt, youve been bad," he whispered pulling out a knife "its time to fix it."  
Matt shivered at the sudden heat he felt in his belly at the sight of his sexy mells with a knife that big... Damn, it was a butcher knife or somthing! Mello stepped closer and matt shut his eyes already too aroused to watch the rest of it. The blade ran down his cheek and started cutting open his clothes. "Ah.. mells..." he moaned feeling himself get tight at the touch of cold metal on his skin. He wanted this darkness so badly, he moaned again as his thoughts were cut short literally and he wasnt thinking anymore.


	2. hetalia, dgray, durarara

Music meme

Crump- NoiseControllers

The blonde American thrashed his hips around wildly and bobbed his head up and down as if trying to entice a concussion, or permanent brain damage. The rundown rave stunk of pot, sex, booze, and human sweat all mixed together in a strangely intoxicating scent that made his mind spin. Nothing could tear him away from his fist flailing frenzy. That is, nothing except the Negative Neutronalogic Goth stepping into the room.

Alfred watched as the mysterious man swept his gaze boredly over the mosh pit of teens. The newcomer was almost a bright white light in the room of neon and black. The American couldn't help but notice the way those skinny jeans cleaved to his legs perfectly. How the straight jacket hugged his broad chest where the arms of his scarf shifted against the straps with his wandering gaze. Then those luminescent violet eyes that seemed to reach out from behind his silvery bangs. His softly smiling lips embraced a bottle of vodka briefly, his tongue flicking out to roam over the glass mouth, as if not wanting to part from the alcohol.

It took the intoxicated boy a minute to realize the music had stopped. Ludwig and Romano were aiming guns at the gorgeous man and the four equally negative schemed people that had come in behind him. The beautiful man and his gang had already drawn their weapons. It was then he realized the gravity of the situation.

The Bratva had just arrived.

You know what they do to guys like us in prison- My Chemical Romance

"Stop, it's the police!" came a loud boom from outside of Simon's Sushi restaurant. Shizuo looked up from Izaya's struggling face for a brief moment to see if they had come through the doors yet. No, still outside. He turned back to his current task; strangling the damn flea to death.

The man in question had a huge grin across his stupid face. Apparently he did not quite catch the fact that Shizuo Heiwajima was crushing his wind pipe, because it looked like he thought something was real funny. "Oh, Shizuo, shouldn't you be running away? Remember last time?" he squeaked around the hold.

The blonde growled at the annoying informant and tightened his grip making the lithe man beneath him squirm for air. "I don't remember." He lied. He remembered every push up, week in the hole, and every minute he wasn't allowed to murder the flea for what he had done to him. Well, now was his chance.

"Come with your arms raised high!"

The ex-bartender grinned evilly. "I won't go down by myself" he whispered leaning down to kiss the raven haired man quickly. Life is but a dream, he chuckled inwardly.

Seasons of Love- Rent

"Hey, Yuu, it says here there's 525,600 minutes in a year." Lavi said looking up at the swordsman sitting at the edge of the bed across from him. It was the first night of their mission and they had already vanquished the Akuma in the small village in no time. Sadly, no time was still long enough to miss the last train departing from the station until Monday. The nice innkeeper had given him a random fact book to keep him occupied during their overnight wait at the inn.

"Why should I care? Minutes are too impractical a way to measure a year." The long raven haired man replied brusquely.

Lavi smiled as his partner removed his jacket and laid back on the bed, not bothering to even look at him. "Then, how do you measure a year? In daylights, sunsets, midnights, cups of coffee?-"

"When have you ever seen me drink coffee?" he cut in glaring at the annoying read head sprawled out on the bed next to his like a girl at a slumber party. He was even kicking his feet and reading stupid stuff out loud.

"In inches and miles of laughter and strife?" He continued almost teasingly. His only response was an unamused snort and a nice view of Kanda's tightly muscled bare back. This was quite sexy, actually. It didn't seem like the serious man was in a playful mood tonight, he chuckled.

Silent as the night, the bookman-in-training rolled off the bed, leaving the book behind, and crept up behind the unsuspecting swordsman. The raven haired exorcist froze up when strong arms wrapped around him and caressed his bare chest. "How about love?" He whispered huskily as he tipped Kanda's chin back to kiss him over his shoulder. Seasons of love.

Maxwell's Silver Hammer- the Beatles

Yao tapped the latest invention of his and prodded its plastic body. Ah, perfect, he sighed content. Taking a step back to admire the new McDonalds toy, he heard his phone ring. Glad to get away from his work, he made his way over to answer. "Oh, Ivan! Can I help you, aru?... the movies? Sure, aru! I would love to, aru!" he spoke into the small touch screen. Suddenly he screamed out as a metal faucet pipe smashed in his skull. "PANDA, ARU!"

"Ivan Braginsky, stop terrorizing your classmates! Toris does not want to become one with you!" Mr. Kirkland shouted at the violet eyed teenager. The stream of 'kolkolkol's cut off obediently as the Russian fixed his English teacher with a darkly smiling glare of death. "Stay after class, Braginsky!" the thick eye browed teacher shouted as the bell rang. Ivan ended up writing the words 'I must not be so' fifty times on the white board. The moment the Englishman looked away- "bloody crumpets!" the faucet pipe came down on his head brutally several times.

In the audience Natalia was screaming for them to set her brother free and terrorized a few of the others to join in less bad things happen. The blue eyed-blonde haired Judge Jones told them to shut up. "I'm the hero! I know what to do! Ivan Braginsky is a murderer!" he countered. All too late the old bloody faucet pipe went BANG! BANG! And split open his skull. He smashed it into the dead body a few more times before smiling, proud of his handiwork. "He is dead, da?" he smiled glaring at the court room galleries.

MADAM RED: WELL, THIS WAS TO GET RID OF ALL THOSE ANNOYING PLOT BUNNIES I CANT HAVE. I HAVE TO GET CRACKING ON BELARUSxUKRAINE, TURKEYxCANADA, AND OPID. I'm SERIOUSLY, SERIOUSLY LOOKING FOR A BETA, PLEASE! I WOULD LOVE AND CHERISH AND SEXILY ABUSE THIS PERSON!


End file.
